Show me the World
by miamitravel
Summary: Calleigh and Eric go out for a little dancing and romancing.....
1. Chapter 1

**Show me the World…..**

Calleigh Duquesne was a small town girl living and working in a fast paced city. She had the best job in the world and the most wonderful friends. Calleigh worked at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and she couldn't be happier.

Eric Delko watched as Calleigh walked by speaking to another officer about a recent case that came through the lab. She excused herself from the officer and made her way to where Eric was.

"Hey Eric" she drawled in that oh so sweet southern accent of hers.

"Hey Calleigh, what's going on?"

Calleigh just stood and looked at Eric for a moment before answering. "Actually nothing much is happening; however I wanted to ask you what your plans were for tonight."

Eric could not believe his ears. Normally he would head to the gym and then go home, but tonight he was feeling a bit restless and was not in the mood to do the "norm" after a shift. So he had planned on asking Calleigh if she wanted to go out to Club Monaco.

"It's funny you ask that, I was planning on asking you if you wanted to go with me to Club Monaco for some dancing. Maybe go to dinner beforehand." He said looking at her with an impish grin.

"Absolutely, it sounds like a wonderful idea. How about you pick me up around 8ish?"

"Alright, I'll see you then." He said smilingly.

The rest of the shift flew by with the no other callouts and the suspect from the earlier case having broke down and confessed to the crime. So overall it was a good night with the Crime Lab coming out on top of their game again. Eric couldn't leave the building quick enough. He was really looking forward to going out with Calleigh.

Calleigh had left a half hour before Eric did so that she could go home and shower and prepare for the remainder of the evening. She recently bought this hot little number of a red dress. Spaghetti straps, red silk and to top it off black stiletto heels. She showered, blew out her hair and proceeded to get dressed. When she looked at the clock Calleigh saw that it was almost time for Eric to pick her up. Right on time the doorbell rang. She slowed her step a bit, not wanting to look to anxious. When she opened the door, she heard an intake of breath and inwardly smiled to herself knowing that she choose well.

"WOW! Calleigh you look..you look…WOW!" Eric stuttered.

"Thanks Eric" she said. "Let me just grab my purse and we can go. Calleigh had to suppress the urge to run her hands over his well sculpted chest and abs. He looked amazing. Eric was wearing a tight white tank top and low slung jeans. She could care less about the shoes he wore. He looked like sin personified.

Grabbing her purse, she turned to Eric, said lets go and headed off to Club Monaco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Show Me the World – Part 2**

As Eric and Calleigh head out to Club Monaco, they are thinking about each other. Calleigh, not one for being shy, is finding it hard to concentrate on anything but Eric and his incredible body. Eric in the meantime is thinking about how beautiful Calleigh looks and that he will be hard pressed to keep his hands and other things off of her tonight.

They reach the club, pull into valet and Calleigh mutters "Oh No" in disappointment. The line for the club in wrapped around the building. Feeling a hand low on her back she tries to suppress the shivers that racked her body at the mere contact of Eric's hand. He heard the utter disappointment in her voice, but Calleigh being who she was pasted a smile on her face and said "Let's go." Calleigh leads the way to the back of the line, when Eric tugs on her hand and says "Wait a minute, where do you think you are going?"

"Eric, the line is this way and wrapped around the building…..Hey wait a minute, where are you going…Eric…wait.." Calleigh hurried herself up to catch up with him. When she finally caught up with him, she saw him talking to the bouncer. He grabbed her hand and led her inside.

"Ummmm, what was that?" she asked in that sweet southern voice of hers. They walked through the club and were led up a set of stairs to a private room by another bouncer. "Okay Eric what gives? You got us into Club Monaco, by talking to the bouncer. We get inside and another bouncer meets us and takes us here. So spill. What are you up to?"

"The doorman is an old friend of mine from college. We still hang out together when crime scenes aren't taking up my time. The bouncer who brought us up here is a friend of said doorman. Relax and lets have some fun. Look here comes the champagne and you can order whatever you need."

A young waitress came into the private room with a bottle of Dom and a champagne ice bucket. Calleigh ordered a Fuzzy Navel and Eric ordered a beer to start with. Grabbing her hand, he led her down to the main dance floor where "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston was playing. Calleigh started to move to the music and Eric saw the appreciative looks of the men on the dance floor around her. He watched Calleigh sway and move her hips to the beat of the music and damn him if he wasn't getting hard just watching her in that dress. The song blended into another and then another. Eric was ready to burst and they have yet to go back upstairs to get their drinks. Calleigh turned at that moment and said "I'm so thirsty, how bout we go back to the room upstairs".

Eric nodded his head and wrapping her hand in his, he led the way through the dance floor and back up to the private room. The waitress had seen them coming and had made sure that their drinks were ice cold and waiting for them. Calleigh could not believe she was out dancing with Eric and knowing that he was as aroused as she was. She decided to take things a little bit further in the room.

Calleigh collapsed into the nearest seat which in this case happened to be a very luxurious bed. Their drinks were waiting on the bedside table. Eric handed Calleigh her drink and grabbed his. They relaxed in silence for a bit, but Calleigh's hand that was resting on his stomach began to move ever so lightly. Ghosting across his washboard stomach, down his powerful thighs and back up again. Goosebumps popped out on his skin and sweat began to bead on his forehead. He was wondering what has gotten into his golden girl……


	3. Chapter 3

**Show me the World…Part 3**

The music was pumping loudly in the background, but Eric could care less. His golden girl was trailing her fingers over his stomach and if he wasn't mistaken they had started on down his thighs. His hard-on was straining furiously against his jeans. He was so hard that he felt as if his jeans would burst at the seams. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't breathe.

Feeling that Calleigh was in a receptive mood for some playing, he set his drink down and took hers and set it right next to his drink. Having a private room certainly helped his case. This Calleigh was not the Calleigh in the office. This one, well she was like lava, hot and burning everything in her path, which at the moment happened to be him. Eric's hands began their own exploration of her body. Starting at her ankles, he ghosted up her leg and stopped when he got to the hem of the dress which was riding very high on her thighs. He trailed his fingers down her arms, placing soft kisses right behind her ear. Shivering in delight, Calleigh grew bolder in her explorations. Tugging Eric's hand to her over heated center, which was at this moment tapping out a pulse-pounding rhythm of its own, she wanted nothing more then to climb on top of him and have her way, but some good sense remained. Not for very long though.

Eric knew what Calleigh wanted and more then anything he wanted to give it to her. But knowing her like he does, Eric knew that she would feel humiliated the following morning, but his better judgment was quickly flying out the window, especially with Calleigh's hand stroking his cock through the jeans and making him impossibly harder.

That's it, he thought, playtime over. My turn to have some fun.

"Calleigh, baby…lie back" he voice roughened by desire. Going to his knees before her, he lifted the hem of her dress to her stomach and looked his fill. Gossamer thin thong covered her wet and aching mound. She wanted nothing more then to lift her hips and have his tongue licking her pussy to orgasm. By this time she was writhing and wanting Eric so much. "Eric..please…do something, anything….I can't stand the torture any longer" she whispered feverently.

"Whatever you desire love, whatever you desire.."Eric said right before he laid his lips and tongue to the pulsing bud of her desire. Using his tongue, he set out to bring her to the edge. Alternating between licking and tiny bites that sent her pulse and body sky-rocketing, Eric continued his assault. Calleigh was moaning and begging him to let her come, but he wanted her hotter then she has ever been and he was almost there.

One last nibble and lick, he thrust his tongue into her spasming pussy and watched through heavy-lidded eyes as her back bowed and she cried out his name. She slowly came down from her orgasm induced high and let out a breathy, slight giggle. Sitting up and very much wanting to return the favor to Eric, she grabbed Eric by his upper arms and told him without words what she wanted.

He sat on the bed and Calleigh threw a leg over his hips and quickly and efficiently unbuckled his belt and was sliding his zipper down. She could feel his cock rising hard and eager for her touch. Wiggling jeans that had been tight for a better part of the night, down his hips and across his muscular upper thighs proved easier said then done, but eventually she got them where they need to be.


End file.
